


Firework Night

by ailishsTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Ryan Sinclair Ships Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailishsTARDIS/pseuds/ailishsTARDIS
Summary: Just a cute little fanfic I wrote in honour of Bonfire/Firework Night
Kudos: 2





	Firework Night

It is pouring with rain when Yasmin Khan opens the door to her flat and lets her friends in out of the cold. Ryan shivers as he takes his coat off and hangs it up by the door. 

“Tea anyone?” Yaz asks as they make their way into the kitchen and Ryan nods enthusiastically. 

“Doctor?” Yaz asks “would you like tea?”   
The Doctor, who hasn’t said a word since she got to the flat, turns to look at her companion. 

“tea at Yaz’s, brilliant!” the blonde replies, removing her coat and hanging it next to Ryan’s. 

The sound of the kettle boiling and then clicking is a comfort to the three of them while the rain pours down outside. 

“Where are your fam Yaz?” the Doctor asks 

“They’ve gone to see my Gran” Yaz explains as she gets the milk out of the fridge. She pours boiling water on to tea bags and lets them brew. After a few minutes Yaz takes the tea bags out and dumps them in the bin, then adds milk to each mug, adding sugar to The Doctor’s. 

Ryan takes his from Yaz and sips it far too quickly, burning his tongue in the process. 

“Ryan!” Yaz exclaims as he yelps, nearly spilling his tea on the carpet. 

“Sorry Yaz. Just a bit clumsy sometimes” 

“That’s OK. Is your tongue ok?” Yaz asks

“Yeah I’ll be fine” Ryan replies 

Yaz passes The Doctor a steaming hot mug with just the right amount of milk in it. Loaded with sugar just how she likes it. 

“Have you got any custard creams?’ The Doctor asks curiously, opening cupboards, looking for the biscuits. 

‘Top left in the cupboard with the mugs” Yaz replies, stifling laughter. “We’ve got three packets left over from last time. There’s enough sugar in your tea so don’t go having all of them” 

“M’kay” the doctor mumbles, opening a packet and grabbing a plate. She tips several custard creams on to the plate and starts munching. 

The Doctor jumps at a loud bang and Yaz can’t tell if it’s because of the fireworks outside or if the Doctor is hyper already. 

“Doctor!” Yaz gets up and takes the plate off her as The Doctor wipes the crumbs from her face. “Have you eaten all the-“ Yaz doesn’t finish her sentence as The Doctor jumps again. 

“Doctor. Are you ok?” Ryan asks “You seem a bit jumpy” 

“I don’t like the loud noise” the doctor scronches her nose. “Sorreh” she notices some biscuit crumbs on the floor. 

“Don’t worry about it, you go and sit down” Yaz says as she clears up. ‘Ryan, stick the telly on, it’ll distract her” Yaz says, raising her eyebrows at The Doctor. 

“Honest I’m fine Yaz” The Doctor says 

“Yeah ok Miss Jumpy” Yaz comes and joins her, mug of tea in hand. 

“Just try and relax” Ryan says, switching on the TV. 

The doctor snuggles down and Yaz fetches a duvet from her room and wraps the doctor in it. The three of them end up watching a comedy show, laughing when prompted. 

Ryan soon falls asleep and the fireworks are starting to die down but not before Yaz has an idea. 

She sneaks into Sonya’s room and finds her sisters noise cancelling earphones. She then walks back over to the doctor and places them on the blonde aliens head. The doctor whips around not knowing what’s happening and why she suddenly can’t hear. 

“Noise cancelling head phones.” Yaz explains as The Doctor inspects the new device. “Sonya forgot to take them with her” 

“She won’t be happy when she finds out” 

“Who says she’s gonna find out?” Yaz chuckles 

“True. What are you thinking?” 

Yaz smiles and bites her lip. She grabs a sticky note from the counter and leaves a note for Ryan so when he wakes up he won’t panic.   
“Come with me” she says, hand outstretched to the doctor, who smiles and gets up. 

“Grab your coat” Yaz says “It’s gonna be cold” 

The Doctor grabs her coat and reaches inside the pocket for her rainbow scarf, she puts both on and Yaz grabs her coat too and they head outside. 

They link arms in the hallway and head outside to where the firework display is happening. The Doctor can’t hear a thing and Yaz counts her blessings that the headphones are doing their job. 

“It’s beautiful really” The Doctor remarks, looking up at the sky as fireworks explode around them. “Don’t really know what I was afraid of” 

Yaz removes one earphone from the doctor so she can reply.   
“The bangs freaked you out and that’s ok” Yaz squeezes the doctor’s hand and places the earphone back over her friends ear. 

They watch the display for fifteen minutes before they both notice that there’s music playing. Softly at first but then louder and louder and people have started dancing. 

Yaz motions for the Doctor to take off her earphones and take her hands. The Doctor does so and they dance together. 

Yaz smiles at The Doctor and gets a grin back. She rests her forehead on The Doctor’s and suddenly finds herself a lot closer than intended. 

“Hi” Yaz whispers  
“Hi” The Doctor whispers back, the music has gotten slightly louder now and Yaz recognises the song. 

‘If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?’

Yaz smiles again and before she knows what is happening, The Doctor’s lips are on hers and they are kissing. It is a long deep kiss with meaning and Yaz doesn’t want it to end but when it does she dives right back into it without any explanation. 

The two of them don’t notice they’ve got company in the form of Ryan, who stays quiet just watching his two best friends finally admit their feelings for one another. 

When the song ends, Yaz jumps at the sight of him and The Doctor is the one to comfort her. 

“Now who’s the jumpy one” The Doctor teases 

“Oh be quiet you!” Yaz says and pulls The Doctor in for another kiss.


End file.
